Our first Kiss
by Shini4
Summary: Quatre loves, Trowa, and he finally gets the guts to ask him.


Our First Kiss

  


by Shini

  


(Quatre's P.O.V.)  
When I first saw you I knew I would love you. But you still acted cold, I don't know if it was for being a soldier too long or just because you were that way. But I knew I would love you always even if you barely speak. Because I've waited so long to find someone like you. But I know you'd be disgusted if I ever told you in person. Oh, Allah I wish he would feel the same way. Half the time I don't even think he like's me as a friend let alone a lover. Why, would anyone love me anyway I'm just a disobedient person, who went against my father's wishes, he probably thinks me too weak. So I guess I'll just keep this to myself until I feel the time is absolutely perfect. Until that day will I truly be happy. 

"Ohayo, Trowa." I said as I walked into the dining room for breakfast. He answered me with a nod of the head. "Where is everyone?" "Heero, Duo, and Wufei had a mission earlier this morning." "Oh." "Um, Quatre?" "Huh?" "Would you like to play our instruments today?" he mumbled. "Sure, Trowa I'd like that." "Ok, how about after breakfast." "That seems fine." Then I made us pancakes. I figure that the other three will be gone for about a week and me and Trowa will have the safe house all to ourselves. Even though I know nothing will happen so it doesn't really matter. God I love him so much it hurts knowing were not together. Also because my uchuu no kokoro tells me he's in pain from his past. 

(Trowa's P.O.V.)  
Oh, Quatre I wish I could tell you how I truly feel about you, but I'm so used up I don't think you'd ever want me. I think I've loved you ever since we met and I see in Duo's eye's that he love's Heero like I love you, But I know Heero returns the feelings for Duo, but he won't tell him because he's too much of a soldier or he thinks he'll be disgusted which is exactly what Duo thinks. I feel the same way, that if I told you how I truly felt you would be disgusted with me and you wouldn't want to see me ever again. You kill and yet you seem innocent and like a beautiful angel. My golden angel. I wish you'd feel the same way. One day I'll tell you but until that day, I think I'll just talk in my mind about you even though it hurts me that I can't tell you. But I better be getting ready for our practice session. 

"Hello, Quatre."I said quietly but enough for you to hear me. "Hey, Trowa are you ready to practice?" "Yeah" "great, would you like to start or do you want me too." "You can." As you started to play I felt the melody myself and started playing the same rhythm. You played perfect as usual no slip ups. Perfect just like you little one. "Trowa, is something bothering you?" he said sincerely. "No, I'm just dazing I guess." "Oh, ok" Then we started playing some more tunes and started writing them down on sheet music. When we finished it was dark out. "Well its pretty late maybe we should go turn in?" "Yeah, I think your right." He said as he stretched and put his violin away. And I put my flute away. We tried to walk out the door at the same time and we both fell to the floor except he landed on top of me. And then the last thing I remember was our eyes met and we both leaned in at the same time and our lips met as well in a chaste kiss. When I needed air I knew I shouldn't have done that and so I lifted Quatre up to stand and quickly walked out of the room. 

(Quatre's P.O.V.)  
I don't believe I lost control like that. That shouldn't have happened that just scared him away more. Now, what do I do? Now that he knows how I feel I guess I better tell him but how? I could take the direct approach. No, I'd start turning red. I could write him a letter and explain. Maybe, then I'll put a poem in it. That's it. 

Dear Trowa, 

I have loved you for so long,  
And yet you seem so strong that you do not notice me,   
I've hoped many times you'd feel the same way,   
And yet you stay away,  
I know now you are probably disgusted for how I feel,  
You must be thinking this isn't for real,   
I'll understand if you hate me,   
And I guess you don't have faith in me,  
But if your feeling's aren't the same,   
Just remember I'm to blame,   
And if you don't feel the same way,  
I won't stay,  
But remember I still love you anyway. 

Love Always,  
Quatre 

That sounds pretty good, now to put it in Trowa's room but I have to make sure he's not in there. Hmm, oh there he is, he's in the garden now's my chance. I'll just leave it on his bed where he'll see it when he first walks in, I hope he doesn't hate me. 

(Trowa's P.O.V.)  
What was I thinking I shouldn't have kissed him bad idea, oh, sometimes I am just so stupid, but it felt like a burst of electricity going through my body when we were that close. Now he surely knows how I feel. Oh, what am I going to do? I knew something bad was gonna happen as soon as the other three left. But why this? Too, much of this thinking is giving me a headache. I think I'll go in my room and lay down. What's that a letter from Quatre? I wonder what it say's, I have a pretty good idea what it says, oh Trowa, I am simply disgusted with you. Forget it I'll just read his letter: 

Dear Trowa, 

I have loved you for so long,  
And yet you seem so strong that you do not notice me,   
I've hoped many times you'd feel the same way,  
And yet you stay away,   
I know now you are probably disgusted for how I feel,  
You must be thinking this isn't for real,   
I'll understand if you hate me,   
And I guess you don't have faith in me,  
But if your feeling's aren't the same,   
Just remember I'm to blame,   
And if you don't feel the same way,  
I won't stay,  
But remember I still love you anyway. 

Love Always,   
Quatre 

Oh Quatre, I do love you and you feel the same way. I'll return the letter but I'll add my own spice to it. 

Dear Quatre, 

I too have waited just for you,  
Hoping and dreaming of what to do,   
I loved you since we met,   
Then I thought we'd be set,  
But we weren't,  
Cause I couldn't tell you and you couldn't tell me,  
I guess that just makes both of us fools,   
Instead of fighters with tools,  
You're my golden angel,   
My North Star that shines so bright,  
Even through the glorious night,   
So now your wish has come true,  
I too have been waiting for you. 

I'll Love You Always,   
Trowa 

I never thought I could write anything beautiful. I guess this is okay. I better give it to Quatre. But I think he's in his room and he has his door shut. Oh, well I'll just slide it under the door. Finally I've gotten that off my chest. 

(Quatre's P.O.V.)  
Hmm, what's that? A letter from Trowa! He wrote back. I wonder what it's says: 

Dear Quatre, 

I too have waited just for you,  
Hoping and dreaming of what to do,  
I loved you since we met,   
Then I thought we'd be set,  
But we weren't,   
Cause I couldn't tell you and you couldn't tell me,  
I guess that just makes both of us fools,  
Instead of fighters with tools,  
You're my golden angel,  
My North Star that shines so bright,  
Even through the glorious night,  
So now your wish has come true,   
I too have been waiting for you. 

I'll Love You Always,  
Trowa 

(Both)  
Oh Trowa, how beautiful. I have to go to him right away. "Quatre?" "Oh, Trowa" "I take it you liked the poem." "I loved the poem but it wasn't just the poem it came from your heart and I love you so much." "Quatre, I love you too forever and ever." "Dido" "Quatre, may I kiss you, That's the first step then we'll work our way up to the higher ones." "Ok, Trowa you may kiss me, I want to go slow anyway, I want our love to last forever." "It will Quatre I promise, it will." We then met each others lips in a sensational kiss. I used my tongue to ask for entrance of his mouth so I could make it more passionate. He let me. I loved the sensation of his wet cavity of his mouth, it tasted so sweet. 

(Quatre's P.O.V.)  
And that was my very first kiss, and it came from the person I love the only bad thing that actually happened that day was that Heero, Duo and Wufei came home early and walked in on us. But it was funny to see the look on their faces. So me and Trowa took pictures. Now, we have stuff to blackmail them with when they tease us. But I still noticed the longing look in Duo's and Heero's eyes and the way they tried to look at each other without the other looking. Hopefully they'll find true love next. 

"I am the god of death"   


Back to Shini's Fics


End file.
